


Nerf Gun War W/Calum

by Effyouluek



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Nerf Gun War, calum fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effyouluek/pseuds/Effyouluek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get in a nerf gun war with Calum, who ever loses gets to cook dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerf Gun War W/Calum

You and Calum moved in together after two years of dating, now it's three years later and life with Calum was still great.   
You just got off work, your boss had yelled at you and threatened to fire you, so you really wern't in a good mood.   
But when you walked up the steps leading to your front door and saw a nerf gun, seven bullets and a note that said 'arm yourself, looser cooks dinner. -Calum.' You couldn't help but smile, you set down your bag and took off your shoes so you don't make any sound; you begin to sneak into the house and listened for any clues to where Calum would be then hear a humming in the kitchen, you tiptoe in and see Calum with his back turned to you with his gun behind him on the counter, you try to grab it quietly but a floorboard creeks under you making Calum whip around and you quickly shoot him in his chest then duck behind the kitchen doorway.   
"What? I thought you were supposed to be home by six?" He asked loudly as he hid behind the kitchen counter, "I know, I got off a bit early. It's only five thirty!" You explained as you peeked into the kitchen.   
"Alright, well you're goin down!" He threatened, you laughed "yea sure, since I'm already winning!" You teased then tried to sneak behind the counter so you could shoot him, but when you got there he was already gone.  
Suddenly he jumped out of the closet infront of you and began to shoot you, you attempted to shoot back as you ducked behind the counter, it being the only thing between you two, "I've hit you three time's now, you may as well surrender and get cooking." You teased and he chuckled "oh princess, you underestimate how much I don't want to cook, plus three out of seven is barely worth counting." He said full of himself and you could practically see the smirk on his face.   
"Well it's better than once!" You exclaimed then jumped from him appearing next to you shooting you, once, twice, three times till you managed to crawl away, running into the living room, "what were you saying 'bout better than once?" He shouted, not knowing where you were, you rolled your eye's at his cockiness, "I'm winning princess!" He said loudly and you now knew he was close, so you jumped from behind the curtain and shot him as you ran past him, going up stairs to loose him. you hit him twice but he got you one more time, meaning he was winning and he knew it "that's five for me and four for you, so what's your plan for dinner?" He asked breathing harder from chasing you, he walked into your bedroom looking for you, he checked behind the door then cautiously walked toward the bed, then bent to check under the foot of the large bed.   
You jumped from the bathroom behind him tackling him onto your bed, you shot him two more time's before he had you flipped over, pinned beneath him he shot you two more time's, making him the winner.   
Calum tossed both guns aside still keeping you pinned under him, "I win princess, so what's for dinner?" He kissed your nose as you sighed in defeat, "I guess I'll make some barbecue chicken, how's that sound?" You asked looking up at him, "sounds good, I already got the chicken thawing." He smiled a full smile, making his dimples apparent, when your brows furrowed "what? When did you do that, and how'd you know?" You asked confused "that's what I was doing in the sink when you came in and stole that first shot, and just last night you said you were craving barbecue chicken. So now we have a little time to cool down from chasing eachother." He finished as he rolled off you, laying next to you.   
"Well that's very sweet, thank you." You rolled over pressing a kiss to his jaw bone, he wrapped an arm around you pulling you closer, "I know you lost, but you know I wouldn't actually make my princess make dinner all by herself." He shook his head slightly then kissed the top of your head, your stomach started to flutter with butterflies, just like it did almost every time he'd call you princess; you two layed on the bed, letting your legs hang over, before you went to finally start dinner.


End file.
